


Wildflower

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any m/m, morning snuggles





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Derek loves his soul mate with all his heart…times when they are cuddled up on the couch watching a movie on date night or when they walk hand in hand on the beach as the sun sets, his beloved kissing him gently on the cheek as the sun rays warm him, or when they slip off to sleep at night, fingers interlaced together as they dream sweet dreams… Stiles owns his heart.

True, Stiles can be a bit rambunctious at times, yet times when it’s just the two of them away from friends or the pack, there is a calmness in his heart. When he lies on the bed in Derek’s arms, he looks soft and vulnerable, sweet lips that were as red as a rose. Eyes that shimmered like the night stars. Times when he looks young and innocent, when his heart is not broken from all the Hell he has been put through, Derek falls in love with him just a little more, and he cannot help but reach out and caress Stiles face to kiss him tenderly.

Smiling, the younger man hooks his arms around Derek’s neck to pull him down into a kiss, and even though Derek grumbles at being grabbed like a teddy bear, he grins, brushing his lips across Stiles lips. His honey-sweet kisses were enough to have Stiles breath to become skittish and quick as his heart skips a beat. 

With every passing season their love grows stronger, and as the dark times pass to leave only joy and happiness in the air, Stiles' heart grows fonder of his beloved wolf.   
Now, winter is not his friend. 

Sure making snow angels and sledding, and having snowball fights is pure joy, and sitting by a roaring fire while sitting hot chocolate brought a bright smile to his face, but the chilly frost was the downside to a winter wonderland. On this night, the bedroom feels icy cold, despite the heater running steadily. Stiles shivers, blindingly grope the bed covers; the cloth warms him slightly, yet not enough and very soon he is wiggle-worming his way across the bed until he is pressed against a strong body that gives off heat like a searing blue flame. 

Heaven, oh heaven, he breathes a happy sigh, tugging the blankets up over both of them. He curls up against the wolf, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s chest like a kitten at a scratching post. Derek smirks, happily purring with joy to have his mate in his arms, gently tracing Stiles’ cheek with his fingertips. 

He trailed kisses over Stiles face, as if to make him with love, and Stiles couldn't help but blush a little as his mate fawned over him. Smirking, he kisses Derek tenderly and sighs blissfully, drowning in pure bliss. Skin to skin, Derek’s loving embrace swaddling him, Stiles nuzzles under Derek’s chin, eyelashes fluttering down as sleep claimed him.

It would be a few days later when a little splitter would, surprisingly, cause an uproar in the house. Luckily, Derek’s technique for removing a splinter relatively quickly and relatively painlessly sucks. Armed with a sewing needle and tweezers to dig the splinter out and rubbing alcohol to sterilize the skin, this is not too pleasant and Stiles has no problem voicing his distress. “Ow, ow, OW! Dang it, sour-wolf, that hurts!”

Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes, gently squeezing his boyfriend’s finger to hold it still as Stiles cannot stop wiggling and squirming. While Stiles complains about his splinter removal skills being terrible, he almost has the splinter out. “Stop being a baby, it’s not that bad.” 

A snarky retort is on the tip of Stiles tongue from the anguish Derek has forced him to endure, but the words are halted by the sudden blissful sensation of pain vanishing. Wiggling his finger, Stiles is grateful to see the splinter out, and when Derek smirks and kisses his ‘Boo-Boo’ he grins like a fool. 

“Better?” Derek inquires, unable to hide his smirking grin. 

Feeling a little silly/playful, he points to his lips, “I have a boo-boo here. I think you should kiss it and make it better.” 

Giggling merrily, Derek puckers up, kissing his beloved boyfriend as Stiles smiles fondly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/963837.html?thread=109828861#t109828861)


End file.
